With Me
by Catriona Faolan
Summary: Bella moved from living with her mom. To living with her brother and dad. She won't tell anyone why she decided to move there. Something tragic had happened in Phoenix. It had almost killed her. Her mother knows. She trying to rebuild. AH B/J E/R Ed/A
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**All human**

**Pairings: Bella/Jasper Emmett/ Rosalie Alice/Edward**

**Siblings: Jasper/Rosalie Emmett/Bella Alice and Edward are only children  
**

**

* * *

**

Bellas POV

I stepped off the plane. No one knew I was here not my brother Emmett or my Father. I told my mother I wanted it to be a surprise. No even knew why I had decided to come here and I didn't want to talk about it. I rented a car and drove towards Forks. I pulled into my fathers driveway. Hes cruiser was there I smiled. I got out of the car and knocked on the door. A few minutes later he opened the door and then stared blankly for a moment before pulling me into a hug.

"Bella." He said and I could hear the happiness in his voice. I smiled back at him.I hugged him tightly. I really wanted to see Emmett.

"Wheres Em?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Down at the park why don't you drive down and see him." Charlie suggested and I nodded.

"Sure thing. I will be back in a bit."

I pulled into the park and sure enough I spotted Emmett. I instantly wondered if he would recognize me. I hadn't seen him in a while. Oh well. He had his back turned to me and I decided to use the element of surprise. I got out of my car not bothering to lock it and walked slowly towards Emmett. Then when I got closer I ran and jumped on his back.

"Emmett. I missed you!" I said exictedly.

"Who the hell are jumping on my boyfriend?" A blond model like female snapped at me before Emmett had a chance to reply. I laughed loudly.I dropped myself off Emmetts back and stood in front of him.

"Bella!" He yelled pulling me into a tight hug. I laughed loudly.

"Emmie!" I yelled back and he frowned.

"Emmie?" The blond asked."What the fuck is going on?"

"Oh." Emmett said."This is my sister Bella. Bella this is Rose, Alice, Edward, and Jasper." He pointed to each of them as he said there names and my eyes landed on Jasper. I wanted to let them linger there. He had gorgeous blond hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. I looked away and blushed. There was a chorus of "Hellos."

"Bella what are you doing here?" Emmett asked me.

"Dad told me you were here." I stated.

"No I mean why are you in Forks?" He asked and pain flashed through me.

"Because I want to be." I stated vaguely.

"You hate rain," He stated. I closed my eyes tightly.

"I don't want to talk about it." I stated fighting a on coming break down. He scowled at me.

"Fine." Emmett stated. "Lets do more intros here. Bella is my _baby _sister."

"More like baby sitter." I retorted and everyone laughed.

"I like her Em. Shes got jokes." Jasper spoke up.

"Bella. Jasper is my best friend. I would crack jokes on him but the problem with is he is hard to crack jokes on." Emmett stated. "He is Roses brother and I'm sure you have figured out Rose is my girlfriend."

"More like hes her bitch or shes his boss however you want to put it. Either way hes whipped." Jasper said and smirked.I laughed slightly. I glanced around the park. A nervous habit.

"Well I have to get going. It was nice to meet you Bella," Jasper said smiling at me and stuck his hand out. I froze but quickly composed myself and shook his hand hoping no one had noticed that. Jasper smile fell a bit and I watched as he walked away. Emmett was looking at me curiously.

"Welll I'm gonna go home and unpack..."I said, "It was nice meeting you all." They said there goodbyes and I all but ran back to my car.

Later that night I lay on my bed when Emmett came in.

"Bella tell me why you really came here..." He said softly.

"I can't Em." I whispered. He sighed and walked out. I wonder if it was something in my voice that told him it hurt. and it hurt bad.

Ugh Monday. School. Oh Joy. Well at least I know people sorta. I dressed in a black corset type shirt with a unique beaded design that buttoned up the front using metal clasps like on the back of a bra. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a pair black converse. I straightened my hair and parted it to so my bangs fell to one side of my face. I did my make up with simple eyeliner and black and gray eyeshadows. I sighed and grabbed my black and white checkered back back and bounded down the stairs. I ate simply a piece of toast. Emmett looked at me and frowned.

"Is that all your eating?" He asked me.

"Yep not really hungry." I stated.

"Come on lets go to school." He said and sighed. I take my car back to the rental agency. I climbed in the passenger side of Emmetts car.

Once at school I got of the car and I could practically feel the eyes burning into me. Emmett grabbed my arm and steered me toward the front office. The male aid in there looked me over from head to toe. Emmett sent him a glare and turned to a woman at the desk.

"Hello Mrs. Cope. I am here to pick up my sister Isabella's schedule." He stated. She smiled at him and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"There ya go." She said cheerfully. He handed it to me and we turned to walk out. I noticed Emmett looked back so I glanced back as well. Mrs. Cope nowhere in site.

"Newton I suggest you keep your eyes of my sisters ass or any other part of her." Emmett said addressing the male aid. I laughed slightly and we walked out. I saw the same group that had been at the park with Emmett standing near his car. There were all standing there casually. Edward stood with his arms around Alice and Rosalie and Jasper seemed to be in an intense argument.

"Wow Emmett why the pissed look?" Edward asked as we reached them.

"Newton thought it would be nice to admire Bella's ass." He spat out. "If any of you see him so much as look at her tell me so I can kick his ass." Emmett reached over and grabbed Rosalies hand. Jasper looked over at me.

"So Bella whats your schedule?" He asked me. I read off my classed to him and he laughed loudly.

"Whats so funny?" I asked him scowling.

"Your stuck with me all day five days a week for the rest of the year." He stated.

"Oh. Is that a bad thing?" I asked him raising one eyebrow. This was probably constituted as flirting.

"Maybe." He said and winked. I saw Emmett send him a death glare and Rose grip Emmetts hand tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**All human**

**Pairings: Bella/Jasper Emmett/ Rosalie Alice/Edward**

**Siblings: Jasper/Rosalie Emmett/Bella Alice and Edward are only children  
**

**

* * *

**

Bellas POV

I walked to my first class and saw the only open seat was next to Jasper. I smiled over at him as I stepped over to the teacher.

"You must be Isabella." The teacher said and smiled. I smiled back.

"Just Bella please." I said politely.

"Well just go have a seat next to Jasper he is right over there. Jasper please-" He told me.

"No need I have already met Jasper." I said and walked over to Jasper and sat next to him.

"Hello Bella." Jasper said and smiled. "Come here often?" I laughed.

"Not recently but I plan to be here so much more often." I said and winked at him. He laughed and threw back his head. Damn he was gorgeous. No I couldn't think of him that way. The day passed slowly.

When the day had finally ended I went straight to my bedroom. I lay on my bed and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes tigthly and drifted into a terrifying nightmare, well flash back.

_My best friend that I had inevitably fallen for pinned me to the ground ignoring my pleas for him to stop. He lifted my shirt over his head and I began fighting and screaming.  
_

_"Bella," I heard someone saying,"Bella."_

"Bella," I heard Emmetts voice trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes. He pulled me to him. "Something happened didn't it?" I didn't answer and that was answer enough.

"Oh Bells," He said softly. I wasn't letting anyone that wasn't family in, I decided at that moment. I wouldn't I couldn't. I wouldn't let myself get hurt again. "Please Bella. What happened?" I shook my head. I sighed. Tears streamed down my face.

The next day at school when Jasper had tried to talk to me I ignored him. I wasn't getting close to anyone. I saw the flash of hurt in Jaspers eyes and ignored it. I would punish myself for that later. Rose had even tried talking to me. I would be polite to her but not open up and that was only for Emmett. It went like that for weeks.

Jaspers POV

"Damn it." I yelled and pulled back punching the wall.

"Jazz." Edward said and sighed.

"I don't fucking understand. That first day was great it was talking and flirting and then the next day its like I...I offended her to no end. I don't fucking understand." I screamed ignoring my throbbing hand.

"Dude she doesn't fucking talk to anyone its not just you its everyone she talks to Emmett but hes her brother and she talks to Rose but I know thats just probably just for Emmetts sake." Edward told me quietly.

"I will get through to her. I will fucking talk to her. " I said and walked out to my car.

When I got to Bellas house I knocked on her door. Surprisingly she was the one who answered. Before she could say a word I grabbed her wrist adn pulled outside.

"Let my wrist the go." She said I could tell she was using annoyance to cover fear with made me wonder why she was scared.

"No." I stated. "I want you to tell me what I did. One day you talk to me and the next its like I did something to offend you to no end."

"Its no of your business why I am not talking to you." She stated. I pushed her back against the door grabbing her other wrist, which is something I would regret for a really long time. I didn't know it at the time. She froze in fear. It was raw and clear in her eyes. She shut her eyes tight. Then she whimpered. At the time I was clueless as to the emotion in her eyes.

"It is my business." I stated.

"Please don't Please." She pleaded and tears fell down her cheek. My eyes widened. I let her go and stepped back. She opened the door and ran up the stairs. She thought I was going to hurt her. Worry filled me. I had to make this right and I was going to do it right now. I walked in to her house and ran up the stairs and walked into the room I guessed was hers and I was right. I saw her laying on her bed, sobbing, on her stomach. I sat on the edge of the bed and gently rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Bella." I said softly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Not your fault, its mine," She said hoarsely turning over to look at me. I flinched, her eyes were read and puffy. I pulled her to me gently.

"Bella," I said softly. "I know something happened to you. I want you to know you can talk to me whenever you ready." It stayed silent for awhile.

"Now." She whispered after awhile. I nodded.

"I had decided to go to a party with my best friend. His name was Jacob. I was basically in love with him. Crazy right? When we left the party he didn't dirve me home instead he drove me out towards the old warehouses. I was scared. He pulled me in one and chained me to a chair. For the next three weeks he raped me over and over and over again. When they had found me I was nearly dead. Jacob was someone I trusted more than anyone in the world and he hurt me. Then....then we found out I was pregnant. I had the baby I loved her so much. My mother and Phil supported us. K-kacey I named her Kacey. She she died when she was four months old. I nearly killed myself. I couldn't stand being there anymore so I moved her. Everything there reminded me of everything that had happened from what Jacob did to losing Kacey. Losing Kacey, It was like getting a taste of the sweetest thing in the world only to have it snatched away before you could fully enjoy it." She took a deep breath and the sobs started.

"Shh. Shh."I said softly."I'm so sorry." I wanted to find the bastard who had done this and kill him slowly and I wanted to erase all of her pain the pain of losing her baby."I will never let anyone hurt you again." I whispered to her as she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**All human**

**Pairings: Bella/Jasper Emmett/ Rosalie Alice/Edward**

**Siblings: Jasper/Rosalie Emmett/Bella Alice and Edward are only children  
**

**

* * *

**

Bellas POV

I woke up to see a pair of bright blue eyes. I gave him a weak smile. He gently caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered.

"I'm okay," I told him honestly. He kissed my forehead and held me to him.

"Have dinner with me?" He suggested suddenly.

"Okay." I answered not thinking about it.

"Really?" He asked smiling.

"Yes." I answered him smiling back.

"I have been at your house all night my parents are probably freaking out so I am going to have to go. How seven tonight?" He asked me softly. I shook my head.

"Not tonight I need to talk to Emmett," I told him softly,"and it will be a big emotional thing all over again."

"Okay whenever you want to then. Promise me you will call me if you need me." He said softly. I nodded. "No. I want to her you say it."

"I promise." I whispered. He kissed my forehead and stood up.

"I will see you later." He told me softly. I nodded and he left. I waited all day. Finally around six Emmett came home. I wrote a note saying call Jasper if I freak out and clutched in my hand in case I got to the point I couldn't talk. I sighed. I knocked on his bedroom door. He opened it and saw me standing there.

"Emmett we need to talk." I told him quietly. "Last night Jasper came over and I won't give you all the details they arent' important but I talked to him and told him what happened. Yes something did happen. I am ready to talk to you. I'm only giving you the short version."

"Go ahead Bells,"He said softly. I took a deep breath.

"I was best friends with a guy named Jacob. I fell in love with him. I went to a party with him. When he was suppose to take me home he drove me to a warehouse. He tied me up and raped me over and over for weeks." I told him tears streaming down my face as in my mind I saw all the details again, "I got pregnant. I had the baby I kept her. A few weeks later she died."

"Oh Bells," Emmett said softly. I couldn't take I could feel it all pressing in on me worse than when I told Jasper. I dropped the note in Emmetts lap and ran to my room.

Jaspers POV

My phone rang. I looked at it caller id said Emmett. I answered immediately.

"Hey." I said slightly concerned.

"Jasper can you come over Bella is....freaking out...she asked me to call you." He told me and I could hear the concern in his voice. I closed my phone and raced over. I knocked on the door and Emmett yelled for me to come in. I raced upstairs to Bellas room to see her sobbing on her bed. I sat next to her and pulled her into my lap.

"Shh shh," I said softly holding her to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**All human**

**Pairings: Bella/Jasper Emmett/ Rosalie Alice/Edward**

**Siblings: Jasper/Rosalie Emmett/Bella Alice and Edward are only children  
**

**

* * *

**

Jaspers POV

I had fallen asleep at Bella's after she had and when I woke she was nowhere in site. It seemed that sometime during the night I had taken my shirt, I don't quiet remember. I walked down the stairs and into Bellas kitchen to see her there cooking. I took deep breath through my nose. Delicious. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, she jumped slightly. I nuzzled the crook of her neck and smiled against her skin.

"Hungry?" She asked me and I could see the smile on her face.

"Hmm, very," I mumbled against her. She laughed quietly. Magic.

"Good because if you weren't I would be very disappointed that I cooked so much food to make sure that there would be enough for you and Emmett." She said seriously.

"Me and Emmett? What about you?" I asked her serious now.

"I already ate." She told me lightly.

"Really? What?" I asked her curiously.

"Cereal." She answered and I frowned.

I spun her around in my arms and looked at her seriously.

"So your telling me that you are standing her cooking and you aren't going to eat any of it." I stated curiously.

"Y-yes." she stuttered slightly and blushed. Blushed? How does that make sense and then I noticed that her eyes lingered on my shirtless upper body. I leaned forward close to her. We stood like that for a moment.

"The foods going to burn." She said and turned. I sighed but understood. She wasn't ready. But I was happy that at least she had agreed to dinner with me tonight. She took in a deep breath and let out before relaxing against me. I smiled. The food was finally done and much to my dislike Bella had made me let her go so she could set it all on the table. Just as she put the last plate of food, eggs, on the table, Emmett walked in. He smiled over at her and she gave him a weak one in return. I sat down at the table and she sat next to me and Emmett across from her. I watched as Emmett started fixing his plate. I looked over at Bella. She didn't even have a plate in front of her. I let out a frustrated sigh. I stood up and walked to the cabinet where I had seen her grab mine and Emmetts plates from and grabbed one and set it infront of her and grabbed a fork from the drawer.

"Eat." I told her.

"Jasper I told you I already ate." She stated.

"A bowel of cereal? You cooked all this and aren't even going to eat?" I agrued with her.

"Yes I'm fine." She told me softly.

"I'm not eating unless you do." I stated and pushed my plate away from me. Emmett looked up and glanced between the two of us. Then he pushed his plate away.

"Jasper is right Bella. Eat. You don't I won't." Emmett said following my example."I hardly ever see you eat and I live with you." Bella groaned. Bella scooped a spoonful of eggs on her plate and grabbed a piece of toast and began eating.

"That is a little a better....We will have to work on it," I said and started eating.

When we were all done eating we went into the living room and sat on the couch. Emmett watched me closely as I snuggled Bella in my arms. I glanced at the clock. Noon. I sighed.

"Bells I got to go." I told her softly. "I will be back at six to pick you up....Walk with me out my car?" She nodded. We both stood up as I grabbed her hand. I walked slowly with her out to my car. I kissed her forehead.

"Six o'clock dinner tonight." I told her softly.

"Wait where are we going?" She asked me."I need to know what I should wear." I paused for a moment.

"I'll send Alice and Rose over." I told her before getting in my car. I watched as she walked slowly back up to her porch. I drove quickly towards my house. Shit. I sat in the car a moment knowing it would be hell to go in. I cut the car off and shoved the keys in my pocket and walked in the house and I was standing face to face with a very angry set of parents.

"Jasper living room now." My father said sternly. I obeyed him and walked in the living room and sat on the couch. They walked in and sat next to me.

"Jasper what is going on? You have been gone for the past two nights out all night and coming home around noon." My mother said sounding rather upset.

"I guess the only way to do this is to tell you the truth." I started out.

"Damn right it is." My father snapped. "What is it are you in a gang? IS it drugs."

"Dad shut up it has nothing to do with any of those things now just fucking listen okay." I snapped back at him.

"Now listen here you will not speak to me this way." He yelled at me.

"You want to know where I have been? Honestly I have been at Emmetts place. Why? Because I have seemingly made friends with his baby sister and I seem to be the only one she trusts. Why you ask? Because she was fucking raped before she moved here by someone she loved, her best fucking friend. She got pregnant she had the baby and she kept it. A month or so later the baby died and it nearly killed her. She hasn't talked to anyone about. She told her mother about the rape but they didn't actually _talk. _Shes told me the night before last I stayed and comforted her until we both fell asleep. Then last night she told her brother. She thought she wasn't going to break down like that but she did. Emmett called me because she asked him to and I didn't think about I just went over to Emmetts and comforted her. I held her in my arms and she sobbed and sobbed over what had happened to her but more importantly over the little girl she had lost." I screamed at him. "So how is that for the fucking the fucking gang I'm in and the drugs I'm doing."

"Jasper honey calm down." My mother said and I could see the worry in her eyes. My father looked completely and totally shocked. I shot a glare his way.

"Oh Jasper." My father said quietly. "I'm sorry. I know that doens't excuse my accusations but I am sorry." I just shook my head and ran upstairs I called Edward told him to tell Alice where I was taking Bella that night and to help her get ready and then told him to meet me at the park for some basketball and to call Emmett and invite him along.

Me, Emmett, and Edward all stood in the park after a game of basketball I looked between the two. Edward pulled out his phone.

"Oh I have go to go." Edward said and started off towards his car and yelled back. "Catch you later." So now it was just me and Emmett. I walked over to a bench and plopped down.

"You like my sister don't you." Emmett said bluntly sitting next to me.

"Yes I do very much," I told him honestly.

"Don't hurt her." He told me, almost pleading."She likes you. I can see it."

"I won't hurt her. I know she has been hurt she has talked to me. I don't want to hurt her. I just ugh." I said and let out a frustrated groan. "I just don't understand why anyone would want to hurt her but yet someone did."

"I know I know." Emmett told me. I glanced at my watch.

"Shit I got to go I have date to get ready for." I told him.

"Wait what? You have a date with my sister tonight?" He yelled after me.

I pulled into Bellas driveway at five til six. I jogged up to her door. Alice answered which I found odd.

"Stand right there she will be down in a minute." Alice said demandingly. I nodded and she jogged upstairs. Five minutes later Bella walked down the stairs in a red dress that clung in all the right places and the straps went around her neck like a....halter top? It fell just abover her knee and flowed. She blushed and I stepped forward grabbing her hand. I pulled her close to me.

"You look amazing." I whispered in her ear. I pulled her outside and helped her in the car. I ran around and climbed in. The ride to Port Angles was a comfortable silence that involved me holding her hand the whole way there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**All human**

**Pairings: Bella/Jasper Emmett/ Rosalie Alice/Edward**

**Siblings: Jasper/Rosalie Emmett/Bella Alice and Edward are only children**

**WARNING: LEMON **

**

* * *

**

Bellas POV

We walked in to the restaurant and people looked our way. A tall women with blond hair and blue eyes walked over to us. She only had eyes for Jasper and for some reason it completely pissed me off. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Table for two....Somewhere a little private and boot preferably please," Jasper told her looking down at me. I blushed. She looked a little aggravated as she lead us to a table. Jasper waited for me to sit down and then sat next to me. I lay my head on his shoulder and shot the woman a glare. Jasper wrapped an arm around my waist.

"A waitress will be with you shortly. In the mean time what can I get you to drink?" She began, looking at Jasper.

"Bella?" Jasper said.

"Ice tea." I answered coldly.

"I will have the same." Jasper said indifferently. She gave one last glance at Jasper before walking away swaying her hips as she did.

"Oh that just pisses me off. I will be right back. I'm going to find the manager." Jasper said standing up he leaned down and kissed my cheek before walking away.

Jaspers POV

I walked towards the kitchen when a that bimbo of a hostess walked up to me and placed her hands on my waist oh hell no.

"Hello," She tried to say seductively.

"Excuse me but you need to get your hands off me." I stated coldly.

"Aw come on don't be that way," She said still trying to be seductive.

"I'm not going to lie to spare you feelings your pissing my date off," I said grabbing her hands and pushing the away. "I'm not the least bit attracted to you. You look like one of those girls who would be like hes not attracted to me so he must be gay I will tell you now that I'm not. I am very very attracted to my date. No I suggest you and every other bimbo that works here, not saying there all bimbos, keep your eyes, hands, and want to be seductive voices to yourself because you piss my date off enough I'm not gonna stop her from breaking your nose." I walked back into the kitchen.

"I want to with the manager of this establishment." I said as everyone looked at me.

"That would be me." a tall blond man said.

"Yes I think you need to do something about your hostess. Her insane flirting with me is pissing my date off." I told him. "Pissing her off is not smart."

"I will take care of it." He told me with a tight smile. I walked back out and resumed my seat with Bella. A waitress walked over to us. I liked this one she wasn't insanely flirting. She took our order and left. Bella let her head fall on my shoulder.

"So beautiful." I whispered in her ear as I grabbed her hand. I kissed the top of her head. We stayed quite but it was comfortable. There was not need for words. I loved her so much, I realized slightly startled. I would keep that to myself for awhile. I knew she needed time. The food came not long after that. We ate and made some small talk. When we were done, we walked to the car and I held her close to me. I opened the door for her before getting in the driver side. I started out towards Forks. Once in Forks I headed towards Alice's house. I glanced over at Bella and there was fear on her face.

"Bella whats wrong?" I asked her softly.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked and fear trembled in her voice. Shit.

"Oh Bella. I'm so sorry. I should have told you. Alice asked your dad if you could stay the night with her and he said yes. Her parents are out of town so we are all crashing at her place." I told her softly reaching over and taking her hand. Damn it, I was such a fucking idiot. Then as we pulled into the driveway she started sobbing. I cut the car off. I unbuckled her and pulled her to me. She sobbed into my shoulder. I gently rubbed her back trying to get her calm.

"Shh Bella its okay its okay," I said softly and a tear ran down my cheek at seeing her like this.

"No its not. We shouldn't see each other like this anymore. You need someone who won't freak out if you want to surprise them." She sobbed. Her words hurt and another tear ran down my face. I pulled her face up so she was looking at me and I couldn't stop my next words.

"Damn it Bella I don't want anyone but you. As crazy as it seems I'm in love with you. I understand if you don't feel that way about me yet or if you can't ever feel that way about me I know you still need time I understand that." I whispered softly looking into her eyes.

"Your fucking crazy." SHe whispered."I can feel that way about you because I do love you...I'm just scared really really scared because the last guy I fell in love with.....But I know you aren't him...its just hard to get past it."

"I understand...You can have all the time in the world." I whispered back a few more tears escaped my eyes.

"Your crying, " She whispered.

"So are you," I said and we both laughed slightly I wiped her tears away and she wiped mine away.

"Does this make us a couple?" I asked her softly.

"I want that if you do." She said and gave me a smile.

"I want it very much." I whispered. A few moments later, I opened the car door and carried her into the house.

"We're here." I yelled as we walked in. Bella smiled up at me. Alice bounded down the stairs.

"Jasper set her on her feet go change into these and go in the living room," Alice demanded handing me a pair of pajama pants. I did as she asked and she grabbed Bella's arm, "Bella your coming with me."I went and changed before I walked in the living room to see Emmett and Edward sitting there.

"Hey," I said and plopped down on the couch.

"How the date go?" Emmett asked.

"There was a few rough moments." I answered. Edward raised his eyebrows suggestively. I threw a pillow at him.

"Not like that you ass," I hissed at him. The girls came down stairs. My eyes fell on Bella who was in really thin blue really short shorts and a really thin matching spaghetti strap with out a bra on. I bit my lip and tried to suppress a groan. She blushed lightly as she walked over and went to sit next to my but I pulled her into my lap instead. I placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Alice cut the lights off and turned the movie on. Emmett and Rosalie were on the floor sitting together and Alice and Edward were at the other end of the couch. Bella turned and looked at me. I slowly leaned forward and she did too. Then my lips met hers. The kiss was soft and slow. She pulled away and rested her forehead against mine and she smiled. I smiled at her.

"Lets go for a walk?" I whispered. She nodded and moved off my lap standing up. I stood up and grabbed her hand. I lead her into the kitchen and then out the door that led to the garden. We were somewhere in the middle of the garden when I sat down Indian style and pulled her down with me. I pulled her into my lap. Then I couldn't resist I kissed her again. She kissed me back and this time it was a little more passionate. I turned her so that one of her legs was on each side of me. I placed my hands on her hips and instinctively started rubbing circles there. I broke the kiss and placed soft kisses on her neck. I noticed that her shorts had slid up more showing me more of her creamy thighs. I groaned. Then her entire body was pressed to me as she kissed me. This time it was more passionate and slightly rough. I could fell her hardened nipples pressing against me. I groaned as I felt myself growing hard. Her entire body was pressed to me and I could feel how wet she was through her shorts, there were really thin after all. Then she ground her hips into mine and I heard the most beautiful sound ever Bella's moan.

"Jasper. I want you to make love to me now here," She whispered in my ear.

"Are you sure baby?" I asked her softly. She looked at me and nodded. "I do anything to make you uncomfortable tell me."

"I'm scared but I know there is only one way to conquer that fear." She whispered before pressing her lips to mine. Suddenly there was no need for words. I kissed her deeply.I licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. She obliged and I slid my tongue in her mouth massaging her tongue with mine. I broke the kiss and placed kisses all over her neck and the down over her to her chest over her thin shirt. I brought my hands to the hem of her shirt. I looked her and she nodded. I slowly pulled the shirt over her head. I ran my thumb over her hardened nipples and she moaned loudly. I brought one my mouth down and sucked gently on her breast while massaging the other one with my hand. She moaned and her back arched. I pulled my mouth away from her breast and kissed her again. Each of my hands massaging one of her breasts. Her hands fisted in my hair as she pulled me closer. This was about her. I broke the kiss and moved her off of me laying her on the ground. I moved my hands to the bottom of her shorts. My eyes lingered on her center and I could see where her shorts were wet. I slid my hand in her shorts to find out she wasn't wearing any panties. I groaned as I felt myself growing harder. I gently stroked her folds before sliding my index finger in. She moaned loudly. I slid another finger in and pumped them in and out a few times before sliding a third in her folds. Her back arched and she tried to bite back a moan and failed. I pumped my finger in and out a few more times before pulling them out causing her to groan in disappointment. Then I brought my hand to the waist band of her shorts. I pulled them off of her. "I want to taste you Bella," I whispered and she groaned loudly. I licked the outside from one end of her center to the other causing her to moan my name softly. I slid my tongue into her folds and swirled it around causing her hips to buck. I used my hand to massage her clit and brought my other hand up to fondle her breasts. I licked her fold slowly as I slid my index finger in and curled it upwards she came in a matter of seconds. I groaned as I licked up he juices. I brought my face to hers and kissed her, making her taste herself. She moaned into my mouth. I stood up and very slowly teasingly pulled my shirt off. I brought my hands down to my waist band and she groaned loudly as she rubbed her thighs together. I slowly started to pull my pants off to reveal my boxers. My pants fell around my ankles and I stepped out of them. Bella had decided I was taking way to long because she brought her hand down to her core and slid a finger in causing herself to moan. Shit. I didn't think it was possible to grow any harder. I was proven wrong as she brought her other hand up to her mouth and licked her fingers before bring them to her breast and pinching her nipple lightly with her index and thumb. Her body arched and she moaned loudly as she slid another finger in her folds. I couldn't take this and pulled my boxers off and moved down to her and pulled her hand away from her center and licked her juices off causing her to moan. I moved my tip to just the outside of her folds, I heard her breath hitch. "Bella are you sure?" I asked her and she nodded without hesitation. I slowly slid into her. I stayed still for a minute letting her adjust. Then she slowly moved her hips giving me a sign it was okay to move. I slowly moved inside her. I kissed her lovingly. I placed gentle kisses all over her face and neck as I pumped in and out of her both of us panting and moaning. It wasn't long before we both climaxed. I rolled off her and collapsed on the ground next to her so I wouldn't crush her with my weight. I reached over let my hand rest on her stomach and started tracing random patterns.

"Are you okay baby?" I asked her softly. She looked over at me and gave me a soft smile.

"I'm okay." She said I could see that she was telling the truth, "I thought it might be horrible like when....but it wasn't it was amazing. Every since it happened I have had this....this thought that all sex would be like that but tonight you showed me it could be gentle and loving, not violent and painful." I kissed the top of her head and she yawned.

"Lets get dressed go and inside and go to sleep your tired." I said softly. We stood up and dressed. We walked back into the living room to find everyone still sitting there. They all looked at us there eyebrows raised.

"Nice of you two to join us." Alice said and giggled.

"Yes did you two have fun on your 'walk'?" Rosalie said with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes did you? It sure sounded like it?" Emmett asked with a smirk on his face. I was shocked that Emmett asked us this. I thought he would be pissed when he found out. Bella turned and buried her face in my chest. I pulled Bella over to the couch and sat down with her she leaned against me and yawned.

"Tired from your exercise Bella?" Emmett teased her and she buried her face in my shoulder. Everyone laughed lightly and shook there heads at her embarrassment. I wrapped an arm around her and gently played with her hair. A few minutes later she had fallen asleep. I smiled down at her. Alice and Edward had gone upstairs and Rosalie had told Emmett she was going up to the guest room. Emmett looked over at me.

"I know you expected me to be pissed off but I'm not." He told me. "I know that she needed that. That she needed to be shown that that....I'm not even sure what it wasn't meant to show her but I know its a step in her healing process." With that said he left the room. I laid her done on the couch so she would be more comfortable.

"Jasper." She groaned sleepily.

"What is it baby?" I said as I lay down with her.

"I don't want to get up," She mumbled. "I'm sleepy." I laughed softly.

"Sleep baby." I whispered.

* * *

Review? Please?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**All human**

**Pairings: Bella/Jasper Emmett/ Rosalie Alice/Edward**

**Siblings: Jasper/Rosalie Emmett/Bella Alice and Edward are only children**

**

* * *

**

Bellas POV

_Three weeks later_

I yawned and opened my eyes to see my face inches from Jaspers. His arms were wrapped tightly around me....There was no getting out of this until he woke up. I smiled. I didn't want to move anyway. I lay there studying his features. He was truly beautiful. I kissed his nose the whispered in his ear. I sighed. I had to tell him. I had no choice but not know I thought a few more days.

"Jasper. Jasper." I whispered. "Wake up Jasper." He groaned slightly and tightened his grip on me.

"Jasper wake up." I said quietly. He let out a sigh and I could tell he was awake. I started wiggling trying to get out of his hold when I accidentally rubbed up against him. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Thats not fair." He mumbled.

"Well I didn't do it on purpose." I said quietly and blushed. He kissed the tip of my nose and sat up pulling me with him so that I was now sitting in his lap. I snuggled against him.

Jaspers POV

I held her to me I didn't want to let go yet. I love her, I thought to myself. I kissed her cheek. Then I heard her stomach growl and laughed as she blushed. I threw her over my shoulder.

"Jasper put me down," She yelled loudly. I ignored her protests and carried her into the kitchen and sat her on the counter. Everyone walked into the kitchen.

"Whats with the yelling?" Emmett mumbled.

_Three days later _

As Bella walked into school all eyes fell on us and our linked hands, like always. The first few classes passed without trouble. Lunch arrived and Bella and I sat at a table. We had started eating when a man approached us.

"Bella," He said quietly. She looked up at him, I could tell she knew him.

"D-detective Daniel what are you doing here?" She asked her voice shaking. He sat at down at the table across from Bella. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me.

"Bella he's escaped." The man spoke.

"No God Damn it no. I'm just getting my life back together." She sobbed and I pulled her to me.

"Bella thats not all. He scratched the words 'she will pay,' on his cell wall," The detective continued. Then Bella fainted. I grabbed her before she fell. I picked her up and held her to me.

"Bells baby." I whispered. "Wake up Bella." I sighed when she didn't open her eyes. I stood up and walked with her towards my car. The detective following.

"Do mind telling me who you are?" He asked me.

"I'm her boyfriend." I answered him.

"Do you know abou..." He began.

"Yes I know." I said cutting him off. He nodded. I lay Bella in the passenger seat of my car.

"He will do anything to get to her. Hurt anyone. He is cold and ruthless." Detective Daniel told me. "You and her friends all need to go to her house." I nodded.

"I will text them now." I answered. I sent the same text message to Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Edward saying that they all needed to go to Bellas house now. I got in the car and drove to Bellas the detective following. I went in and lay her on the couch. A few minutes later everyone arrived. I explained to them what had happened, along with the detective. They nodded in understanding.

_one days later_

We were all still locked in Bellas home. She was really jumpy and stayed close to me at all times. I would just hold her and whisper calming words. Suddenly there was a loud bang and five guys walked in. All with dark hair and tan skin all holding guns. Fear coursed through me but not for myself for my Bella for my family. I pulled Bella close to me.

"All of you on the floor. Except you Bella you stay on the couch." The man who seemed to be in charge spoke harshly. Bella was begging me with her eyes to obey. So I did. The man walked over to Bella and sat next to her.

"Bella Bella sweetheart did you think I couldn't find you because you left Arizona?" The man spoke to her and reached out to touch her.

"Jacob please don't. Please. If you leave now it will be like it never happened." Bella begged him. This man was Jacob. I nearly jumped up.

"I can't do that Bella," He whispered. "You let them take me to prison. I heard you were pregnant you had the baby."

"She died a few weeks after she was born." Bella whispered tears filling her eyes. Then he slapped her knocking her to the ground.

"Serves you right for telling them I raped you. YOu know you wanted it." Jacob growled. "Just like you want it now." He kicked her in the ribs. I instinctively went over to her and held her to me.

"Ah Bella. You have been a little whore I see. Cheating on me have you?" Jacob spoke. "Paul hold him." A man grabbed me and held me and I fought to break out of his hold until I felt the gun pressing into my back. Jacob started pulling Bellas clothes off. Fear and anger rushed through me. I couldn't do anything and it was killing me. Bella lay on the ground naked and then Jacob pulled down his pants and boxers. He hovered over her and then forced himself into her. She cried out in pain. Anger coursed through me. I saw red. Without thinking I assessed my surroundings. One good kick backwards and into the wall behind and my captor would be out cold. I chanced it. I quickly brought my foot up and kicked hard knocking him into the wall and successfully knocked him out. Emmett and Jasper jumped to there feet and took two others. With one good right hook I knocked the fourth guy out. I grabbed the gun off the floor. I grabbed Jacob and pressed him into a wall and put the gun to the back of his head.

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't." I said coldly in Jacobs ear. "I could get away with it self-defense everyone in the room would vouche for that. Bellas father is the police chief." Jacob turned quickly knocking the gun out of my hand. I slammed him into the wall. I shoved him to the ground and kicked him in the ribs and then the face. Then he was out cold. I dialed the police station and explained everything. I ran to Bella and pulled her to me.

"Bella Bella Bella." I whispered. "I'm so so sorry."

"Its not your fault," She told me quietly "Jasper Jasper I have something to tell you....I should have told you days ago....Jasper....I'm pregnant."

* * *

Review? Please?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with major school projects. This week was homecoming week and I was busy preparing for things like tacky day, spirit day and so on. I had sweetheart rehearsals to attend seeing as I was representing my club. Friday was homecoming and Saturday I had family down and today I felt like crap I have exhausted a lot of energy this week and it actually feels good to be able to sit down and write right now its relaxing and some what a release from all my problems and the confusion running through my mind. **

* * *

_Previously _

_Bella Bella Bella." I whispered. "I'm so so sorry."_

_"Its not your fault," She told me quietly "Jasper Jasper I have something to tell you....I should have told you days ago....Jasper....I'm pregnant."_

* * *

Jaspers POV

I stared at her. Shit. What if something went wrong? It would kill her. That bastard had kicked her. He would not get away with that.

"Jazz...say something," She whispered weakly. I held her closer and placed a kiss on her the top of her head.

"I love you Bella," I spoke softly. "I don't know what to say. I'm scared Bella. Scared for you. Scared for the baby our baby that you are carrying."

"It will be okay Jasper it has to be." She whispered and I believed her.

At the hospital we find out the baby was perfectly fine. I held Bella close to me smiling the whole time my hand was on her stomach. Bella couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Despite what had just happened she seemed okay. When I asked her about this she told me it was because of me. She said that I had shown her not all guys were like Jacob. That there were some like me, Emmett, and Edward. Who treated girls right. Who loved them and knew how to be gentle and soft. We lay in my room. Charlie understood, surprisingly, after everything was explained to him, even about the baby she now carried. Bella couldn't walk back in her house with out remembering tragedy. So now she would stay with me. She lay against my chest.

"Jazz what....what if...what if what happened to K-kacey happens to our baby?" Bella asked me her voice cracking.

"It won't baby you have to believe that." I told her softly and confidently even when I wasn't sure. I knew I had to be strong or we would both fall apart. She nodded. I kissed the top of her head. I stood up there was something I need wanted to do.

"I'll be back in a bit baby. I need to run to the store." I told her softly. She yawned and closed her eyes. I raced out to my car and drove to the nearest jewelry store. I scanned the rings.

"That one." I said pointing to a ring with a thin band and diamonds in simple yet intricate designs. "Don't tell me the price." I handed him my bank card I was well supplied with money. He handed me the ring and the card back a few moments later. Iwouldn't ask her yet. I wanted it to be perfect. I drove to a high class Italian restaurant and walked in. A hostess walked up to me.

"How may I help you?" She asked me.

"I need to make reservations for tomorrow night for two. Seven o clock." I told her. She got straight to it.

"Will that be all?" She asked and I nodded and walked out. I drove back home to Bella. I could tell she was confused when I came home empty handed. I kissed the top of her head.

_The Next Night._

Here I sat with Bella at this Italian restaurant. We ate slowly and she smiled over at me. When were done I drove not towards home but towards a secret place. I drove for a few minutes and stopped on the side of the road. I cut the car off. I got out and picked up a very confused looking Bella. I walked until we were in a patch forest with a small cascading waterfall. I sat her down. I got down on one knee and looked up at her as I pulled the ring out of my pocket and opened the box. She looked shocked.

"Isabella Swan will you marry me?" I asked her softly. Tears flowed down her face.

"I will." She said softly. I stood up and she threw her arms around me and held me closely. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her.

* * *

Review? Please?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with major school projects. This week was homecoming week and I was busy preparing for things like tacky day, spirit day and so on. I had sweetheart rehearsals to attend seeing as I was representing my club. Friday was homecoming and Saturday I had family down and today I felt like crap I have exhausted a lot of energy this week and it actually feels good to be able to sit down and write right now its relaxing and some what a release from all my problems and the confusion running through my mind.**

* * *

**Jaspers POV**

Bella and I had an over extravagant wedding that Alice planned but it was perfect. Bella had looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful even now while she was giving birth to our baby. Bella cried out in pain and I winced.

"Shh Bella its okay baby," I said softly.

"Get the hell out." She growled at me. I didn't move then she smacked me right in the face. "Get OUT." I winced and stalked out of the room feeling hurt and dejected. Thirty minutes later the nurse came out of the room.

"You can go in. Shes asking for you OH and you have a beautiful baby girl," She told me. I rushed into the room. Bella looked tired.

"I'm sorry," She said immediately.

"Its okay." I said softly.

"You want to hold your daughter?" She asked me I nodded before sliding her out of Bellas arms she was gorgeous.

"Shes beautiful." I whispered looking down at her.

"Yes she is." Bella said quietly.

"Well could you expect anything less. I mean look at her parents they are just gorgeous." Alice said from the doorway. I laughed slightly and shook my head.

Bella and Sarah as we named her finally got to go home. So we all sat in the living room cuddling close together. I kissed Bella softly and she laughed quietly, which confused me then I looked down at Sarah who was making the cutest darn face with her nose all scrunched up and I couldn't help but laugh too. Oh she was going to be a handful when she got older I would be beating boys off with sticks. My sister walked into the room.

"Wheres my adorable niece?" Rosalie asked as she walked in followed by Emmett.

"Right here Rose." I told her. "I'm guessing you want to hold her."

"Yes I do." She said walking over to us and scooping Sarah out my arms. I looked at Emmett who at a really....focused? expression.

"I just realized me and Bella are siblings and we are dating people who are each others siblings." Emmett said sounding slightly confused.

"Wow." Bella said, "I never realized that." I laughed shaking my head at this.

* * *

Review? Please?

Sorry its so short.


End file.
